Timeline
This is a timeline of the planet Sera history, all dates are based on the Emergence Day, B.E. for Before Emergence and A.E. After Emergence. Early Seran History Unknown B.E. - 79 B.E. *The Silver Era occurs, with the Kashkur Empire dominant. *The Age of Armageddon, a period of global warfare lasting over a thousand years, occurs.Destroyed Beauty *The Era of Silence begins, humanity abandons warfare and Sera enters a golden age. **Imulsion is discovered by an oil-exploitation drill.Destroyed Beauty ***The Lightmass Process is perfected by Dr. Helen Cooper, whereby Imulsion can be converted into pure energy.Destroyed Beauty **Gold Rush period.Beneath the Surface: An Inside Look at Gears of War 2 ***The Seran global economy collapses, ending the Era of Silence. Pendulum Wars 80 B.E. *The Pendulum Wars begin. 47 B.E. *Bernadette Mataki is born on Galangi. 21 B.E. *Marcus Fenix and Carlos Santiago are born. 19 B.E. *Dominic Santiago is born. 17 B.E. *The King Raven is introduced to the COG Army. *Resignation of Vasgari president Ilim. **Vasgar is occupied by Union of Independent Republics "peace keepers" on the order of Chairman Daniel Vari. *The Invasion of Kashkur begins. **The Siege of Anvil Gate occurs in southern Kashkur. **The Battle of Shavad occurs in western Kashkur. **The Battle of Ragani occurs in western Kashkur. *Major Adam Fenix retires from the army and becomes deputy director of weapons research at the Defense Research Agency. *Two months after the Siege of Anvil Gate ends, Captain Victor Hoffman leads the Raid on Gralia in the Republic of Lauczi. 9 B.E. *Elain Fenix dies in the Hollow; Adam Fenix tells most people, including his son, that she simply went missing. 4 B.E. *Marcus Fenix joins the army, against his father's wishes, with Carlos Santiago. *Several Raids on the Acastu Imulsion Fields take place. *The Battle of Irohma Island takes place.Gears of War:Hollow Issue 7 3 B.E. *The Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident takes place. *Development of the Hammer of Dawn at Aspho Point is discovered by the COG. Planning to capture the technology begins. 2 B.E. *15th Day of BrumeGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 351: The Battle of Aspho Fields takes place. **Carlos Santiago, Helena Stroud, and Dan Kennen are killed. 0 B.E. *Work on the Hammer of Dawn is completed by the COG. *Six weeks before Emergence Day, the Pendulum Wars end, with the Coalition of Ordered Governments victorious. Locust-Human War Emergence Day *The Locust Horde emerge and slaughter most of the human race, only six weeks after the end of the Pendulum Wars. **The Locust-Human War begins. 1 A.E. *Chairman Dalyell dies. **Deputy Chairman Richard Prescott becomes Chairman of the COG. *COG enact the Fortification Act and retreat to Jacinto Plateau. **30th Day of Bloom: Prescott announces the Hammer of Dawn counterattack. ** Three days later, the COG begins using the "scorched earth" tactic on Sera to deny the Locust all valuable military assets. 5 A.E. *The Fall of Landown takes place during the "Winter of Sorrow". 10 A.E. *The Battle of Ephyra takes place. *During the battle, Marcus Fenix deserts his post in an attempt to save his father. He fails, and is sentenced to 40 years in prison. 14 A.E. *Operation: Midnight occurs at the Ferro Bridge. *All criminals at Jacinto Maximum Security Prison are levied into the military, except for Marcus Fenix. **Dominic Santiago breaks Marcus Fenix out of prison so he can fight. **The Lightmass Offensive takes place. ***Outer Hollow is destroyed. ***Locust General RAAM is killed. *The Locust counterattack begins. *The Evacuation of North Gate takes place. *The Mission to Tollen take place. **Tollen sinks. *The Mission to the Pirnah Badlands takes place, two months after Lightmass Offensive.Gears of War:Hollow Issue 1 *The Mission to Montevado takes place, one week after the Mission to the Pirnah Badlands. *Montevado sinks. *The Liberation of Jilane occurs. *The Siege of Jacinto begins 15 A.E. *Operation: Hollow Storm begins, the largest human military mobilization since the Pendulum Wars. *The Assault on Landown take place. *Ilima is sunk by the Riftworm, and a battle takes place in the sinkhole. *The New Hope Research Facility's location is declassified. **The Locust capital Nexus is located using intel pointing to Mount Kadar. *The Siege of Nexus begins for the Humans. **Discovery of the Locust Civil War by the COG. **Locust High Priest Skorge is killed. *Jacinto City is sunk, and as a result the Inner Hollows are flooded. **The COG evacuates all citizens and Gears and head for the "icy wildness" of Port Farrall.Gears of War:Jacinto Remnant *The COG relocates to Vectes Naval Base, on the island of Vectes. Chairman Richard Prescott intends to make Vectes into "New Jacinto". *The Stranded Insurgency on Vectes reaches a boiling point as COG forces push them out. *The Lambent surface and attack the Vectes settlement. 16 A.E. The Coalition of Ordered Governments is disbanded after Chairman Richard Prescott inexplicably leaves. Having lost any formal government, Seran civilization reverts to a tribal level, with civilians and Gears alike fending for themselves. The Locust Horde, Lambent, and a squad of Gears (including Dom Santiago, Marcus Fenix, and Anya Stroud) battle in the Char. Notes *''A note on dates:'' No specific years are named in Gears of War. All dates are numbered as so many years before or after Emergence Day, B.E. and A.E. respectively. In addition, little is so far known about the Seran Calendar. As a result, the events recorded in the timeline are not given a specific date, only placed within a year. Events that take place in the same year should be listed in chronological order; however this is not always possible because of lack of references, and so the events may not always be in the right sequence. References External links *Official Gears of War timeline *IGN article on Destroyed Beauty *Game Informer "Fall of Man: An Intro To The Gears Universe" timeline Category:Events Category:Human Culture